This invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to a flexible device to be grasped by the hand or hands for applying gradually increasing tension in stretching exercises.
Tensioning devices of the prior art for use in stretching exercises generally provide a spring or elastic elongate element with handles at opposite ends. The length may be adjusted to change the tension, but not during the actual stretching exercise. In stretching, greater benefit may come from greater tension. However, if this is applied suddenly, it may lead to discomfort or injury. If devices of the prior art are lengthened to reduce the threat of injury, the tension may not be great enough to achieve maximum benefit. If the length between handles is shortened to increase tension, the sudden application of great tension may cause injury.